The invention relates generally to a dental container, capsule or nozzle used for applying relatively low viscosity or fluent dental materials onto a tooth, and more particularly to a capsule, nozzle or container for dispensing low viscosity dental material through a porous flow through applicator connected to the discharge orifice for evenly distributing and applying the low viscosity or fluent dental material directly onto a tooth as the material is being dispensed.
Heretofore, high viscosity dental materials have been applied with the use of a dental capsule utilizing a displaceable piston or plug to force or express a high viscosity material out from the capsule through a discharge orifice. A syringe having a plunger is often used in combination with such capsule to displace the piston. In many dental applications, when a relatively low viscosity or very fluent material is to be applied, brushes have been used to apply the same. However, using a brush type applicator requires constant reapplication of the dental material to the brush. This is inconvenient and time consuming, and at times results in dripping or the placement of such low viscosity or fluent dental material in an inappropriate or even dangerous locations within the mouth. For example, various low viscosity dental materials, such as acid etch materials, are intended to be applied only to the tooth and may cause injury to the gum or other soft tissues if applied thereto.
Efforts have been made to overcome the problems encountered in the placement of low viscosity or fluent materials. One example of a dental dispenser or syringe for use in applying dental materials is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,804 entitled xe2x80x9cFiber Ended Open Orifice Delivery Tipxe2x80x9d issuing to Fischer on Oct. 6, 1998. Therein disclosed is a delivery syringe having a plurality of small fibrous bristles disposed around an outer periphery of the nozzle adjacent the discharge orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,570 entitled xe2x80x9cDental Container Type Applicatorxe2x80x9d granted to Dragan et al on May 9, 2000, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a dental container, capsule or nozzle that has minute fibers or flocking adhered about the external surface of a discharge nozzle in the vicinity of the discharge orifice, which permits the user to spread, burnish, or distribute dental material on a tooth as the material is being expressed from the capsule, nozzle or container.
While these prior applicator devices are suitable for applying certain dental materials, some difficulty has been encountered in achieving the desired control or consistent flow requirements often required in effecting proper tooth restoration and/or in performing other dental procedures requiring the use of low viscosity materials. Additionally, the difficulty in the placement of the minute or small fibers or bristles onto a nozzle has often resulted in irregular covering of such fibers onto the nozzle or discharge end of a cartridge to result in the possibility of scratching or damaging the surface on which the material is to be applied. Therefore, there is a need for an improved, more easily manufactured and more reliable dental applicator for use in applying materials of relatively low viscosity by which such materials can be spread, burnished or distributed directly onto a tooth or other surface as the material is being dispensed from a capsule or syringe.
The invention is directed to a dental container, nozzle, or capsule for containing or dispensing a low viscosity dental material which includes a discharge end or orifice having a foam or porous flow through applicator or covering. In one embodiment the dental container includes a needle-like cannula through which the material is dispensed. The foam or porous flow through covering or applicator attached to the discharge end or orifice may take a variety of different shapes suitable for performing a prescribed procedure. The foam or porous covering is uniformly formed or connected to the discharge end for permitting an even, uniform flow of the dental material therethrough, as the material is being dispensed. The foam or porous flow through covering may be applied to the container or capsule during the molding process thereof and can be molded to any desired shape. In another embodiment, the foam or porous covering may be mechanically retained or adhered by suitable adhesive onto the discharge end of a capsule or cartridge.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved applicator for the application of low viscosity dental materials directly onto a tooth.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dental applicator having improved material flow characteristics.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the porous applicator end may be made in a variety of different shapes depending upon the dental procedure to be performed.
It is a further advantage of the present invention that the dental container or cartridge with flow through applicator can be produced with consistency and uniformity.
A feature of the present invention is that a foam or porous flow through cover is connected to the discharge end of the dental container or capsule to control the dispensing and application of a fluent or low viscosity dental material.
It is a further feature of the present invention that the discharge end of a dental capsule or cartridge may be of various shapes suitable for a particular procedure.
These and other objects, advantages, and features will become readily apparent in view of the following more detailed description.